


Screw The Rest. Baby, It's You & Me

by mischiefmanaged95



Series: Smutty Ficlets [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Is 25, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ex-Soldier Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, God this is so fluffy, Good Guy Brock, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Bucky Barnes, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, No Sex, Professor Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Is 21, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, University Student Steve, Virgin Steve Rogers, Worried Bucky Barnes, implied bottom Steve Rogers, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Steve was not in love with his teacher.Nope. There was no way. Absolutely not. This was not happening. Steve was not some love sick student, he was twenty-one, in his last year of university and he was most definitely not staring Mr. Barnes’ thick thighs. Blushing, Steve looked down and tried to focus on his paper. He’d decided to pick up some extra modules for his last year, seen as he was majoring in Art and Illustration, he wanted to broaden his options – so he picked some English Literature modules and a Music class too.He just hadn’t expected his English Literature teacher to be as handsome as he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy. Just a quick heads up - in this, Bucky is a university teacher, he is 25 and Steve is a student who is 21. There are 4 years between them, both of them are over the legal age, their relationship is consensual and wanted on both parties. 
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuddles ~~~~~~  
> 2. ~~Kiss ~~~~~~  
> 3. ~~First time ~~~~~~  
> 4. ~~Masturbation ~~~~~~  
> 5. ~~Blow job ~~~~~~  
> 6. ~~Clothed getting off ~~~~~~  
> 7. ~~Dressed/naked ~~~~~~  
> 8. ~~Skype sex ~~~~~~  
> 9. ~~Against the wall ~~~~~~  
> 10. ~~Doggy style ~~~~~~Won’t do…  
>  11\. ~~Dom/sub ~~~~~~  
> 12. ~~Fingering ~~~~~~  
> 13. ~~Rimming ~~~~~~Done quite a bit lately…  
>  14\. ~~69 ~~~~~~Not ready for this…  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate ~~~~~~  
> 16. ~~In public place ~~~~~~  
> 17. ~~On the floor ~~~~~~  
> 18. ~~Morning lazy sex ~~~~~~  
> 19. ~~Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens ~~~~~~  
> 20. ~~Your own kink ~~~~~~  
> 21. ~~Shower sex ~~~~~~  
> 22. ~~On the desk ~~~~~~  
> 23\. Trying new position  
>  24\. ~~Shy ~~~~~~  
> 25. ~~With toys ~~~~~~  
> 26. ~~Boring sex ~~~~~~  
> 27. ~~Rough, biting, scratch ~~~~~~  
> 28. ~~Role playing ~~~~~~  
> 29\. With food  
>  30\. ~~Whatever pleases you ~~~~~~

* * *

**No. 22: On the desk & No. 30: Whatever pleases you.**

* * *

 

Steve was _not_ in love with his teacher.

Nope. There was no way. Absolutely not. This was not happening. Steve was not some love sick student, he was twenty-one, in his last year of university and he was most _definitely not_ staring Mr. Barnes’ thick thighs. Blushing, Steve looked down and tried to focus on his paper. He’d decided to pick up some extra modules for his last year, seen as he was majoring in Art and Illustration, he wanted to broaden his options – so he picked some English Literature modules and a Music class too.

He just hadn’t expected his English Literature teacher to be as handsome as he was.

He was tall and well built, unlike Steve who was short, lean and petite in comparison. Bucky, as Mr. Barnes preferred to be called, was an ex-soldier, had a metal arm and had the prettiest blue eyes Steve had ever seen. He was large in every way Steve wasn’t, at first his hair was shaggy and pulled back into a bun, but lately he’d shaved and cut his locks away, to about Steve’s length. Tousled and messy, Bucky’s hair had a slight wave to them, falling across his forehead, much like all those handsome actors on Steve’s TV screen.

“Steve, are you all right?” someone asked. Looking up, Steve found his friend’s eyes on him.

“I’m fine, Tony,” Steve replied, laughing it off. Tony looked at him but didn’t press it, though Steve could see he wasn’t going to let it go anytime soon.

Bucky’s eyes met Steve’s and the latter blushed again, looking away.

Bucky was only twenty-five, four years older than Steve and yet, he’d probably done a lot more and seen far more than Steve could imagine. But he looked at Steve with such care and understanding that it was hard to keep eye contact. As soon as the class was over, everyone filed out, leaving Steve alone with James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, or as Natasha referred to him, Mr. Sexy.

Shoving what he could into his bag, Steve didn’t notice Bucky looking at him, nor did he see Bucky walking up behind him. Only when he patted Steve’s shoulder, did he notice, “Steve, are you all right?”

Steve shot up like a bullet, jumping backwards, flushed and bright red in the face, “I – um. Yes, I’m fine, I just can’t find my – my –

“Your phone?” Bucky asked, smiling, handing over Steve’s iPhone. Steve gaped at him and took back the mobile with shocked eyes.

“You left it here first period, thought you’d come back for it after the break, but you hadn’t noticed I guess,” Bucky explained, looking down at Steve with a soft, gentle smile.

“Oh,” Steve replied, “um. Thanks, Mr. – um, _Bucky_.”

“No problem,” Bucky replied, grinning. Steve shot out of the classroom and barrelled into his friend/neighbour.

“Geez, Rogers,” he chuckled, steadying Steve on his feet, “all right there? If I didn’t know any better, it’d look like you were runnin’?”

Steve shook his head and took a deep breath, smoothing out his clothes, clutching onto his bag awkwardly, “thanks, Brock. I’m…fine.”

“You sure?” Brock asked, concerned, “you don’t look it? Shall I get Nat –?”

“ _No_!” Steve exclaimed, “I’m fine, really. I’m just gonna – see you later Brock.”

“See you…,” Brock managed to get out before Steve was whizzing down the hall, “…later Rogers.”

Bemused, Brock turned in search of his redheaded friend, seeking for some answers.

**-*-**

When Steve got back to his room in student halls, he slumped on his bed and took out his phone. He had a couple of messages of Natasha, one missed call from Brock and a voicemail from Sam. He ignored them all and went through his contacts, searching for Peggy’s number, she’d know what to do, when he saw something that made his heart stop. 

Bucky’s number. And a text, from said number pop up on screen.

“ _Hey Steve, just checking in_ ,” the message read, “ _are you all right? You seemed…a little spooked today. I know it’s weird, me just adding my number to your phone and all, but I was worried. Bucky_.”

Steve lay there in shock, unsure of what to do. First, he _should_ be angry that Bucky went into his phone and left a message there, _and_ added a contact number. It was an invasion of his privacy and frankly, kind of creepy. But Steve couldn’t commit to feeling that way, all he could think about was how sweet it was of Bucky to care _that_ much.

“I’m so screwed,” he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, wishing he could hide away from the world and never be found.

**-*-**

Steve ended up replying to Bucky that evening and after that, they began texting nearly every day. They started calling each other about two weeks later, Bucky would always make sure Steve got back to his room safely, speaking to him on the phone the whole way. 

They began meeting up outside of classes, away from university and knowing eyes, Bucky was a gentleman and Steve was falling hard. They had their first date about two months later, when Bucky asked him out and took him out for a meal. They ended up in a nearby park, lying underneath the stars at twilight.

“I…really like you,” Steve said, turning to face Bucky, moonlight gracing his cheeks.

Bucky smiled and leaned forwards, “I like you too. Can I…kiss you Steve?”

Steve blushed and nodded, letting Bucky cup his face and place his lips over Steve’s. Bucky rolled over, bracing himself above Steve, leaning down to keep kissing him softly. It was chaste and sweet, warm and wonderful, especially for Steve’s first kiss ever. Bucky made sure to keep kissing him from then on.

**-*-**

“Don’t you have papers to mark?” Steve asked, breathless as Bucky kissed down his neck, sucking marks into warm skin, skin he’d been able to touch, kiss and dote on for nearly a year now.

“You’re more important,” Bucky growled and ground their hips together, drawing out a low whine from Steve. “God, I love you baby.”

The first time Bucky had said those three words were a couple of weeks ago on an anniversary and it had brought Steve to tears. He had all put jumped into his arms and kissed the hell out of Bucky’s mouth, mumbling those precious three words back. Now, Steve couldn’t help but moan hearing Bucky said them again, he loved hearing Bucky say those words to him, when they were snuggled in blankets, or about to fall asleep, wherever.

“I love you too,” Steve sighed, fingers digging into Bucky’s jacket, “but we could get caught here…in your office, on your desk…besides, I’m your student. Wouldn’t that be bad?”

Bucky’s eyes darkened and he nipped at Steve’s earlobe, “as of yesterday, technically you’re not my student. Classes ended. So, we’re not really breakin’ any rules.”

Steve laughed, and shoved at Bucky’s shoulder, “at home.”

Bucky drew back and chuckled, kissing Steve’s forehead, “at home, then.”

Steve smiled and buried his face in Bucky’s chest. Sure, what they were doing wouldn’t be accepted by the university’s board, but this was _consensual_ , they were both of age, with only _four_ years between and technically, Bucky wasn’t even Steve’s teacher anymore. He was graduating this year. Bucky loved him and Steve loved Bucky right back.

Screw what the rest were thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaah, hope that was all right ;)


End file.
